


Heavenly Blessed And Worldly Wise

by pasiphile



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>God, he was sick of that reaction, the speculating stares, the ill-disguised mockery. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Hal leaves without goodbyes, without explanation. Cutler looks for answers with the only two people he remembers Hal actually liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Blessed And Worldly Wise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhllors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/gifts).



> So this probably turned out to be a bit more Cutler-centric than you asked for, but I hope you won't mind, since Hal is still at the center of it all, they're still in a messy ménage à quatre, and there's quite a bit of Daisy being Daisy.
> 
> The title's from The Future's So Bright (I Gotta Wear Shades), aka the song that plays when Cutler first appears.
> 
> Warnings: violence, gore, explicit sex, bloodplay, unhealthy relationships

**1969: Bethel, New York**

In less than ten years, the word had turned into a completely different place.

What surprised him most was the sheer _amount_ of people there were here. Hundreds of thousands, boys and girls, laughing and singing and drinking and fucking, and in the back of his mind Cutler remembered a time when dancing the _jitterbug_ was considered scandalous.

He sidestepped to let a kissing couple pass, eyes tracking the writhing mass of humanity. Maybe it was a mistake, coming here, maybe he should have waited for another opportunity, another rumour… What were the chances of finding anyone in this crowd?

But vampires had this way of finding each other wherever they go, and even here all he had to do was wander around for an hour or two before he found her.

Hair a curly mess, a mini skirt and go-go boots, looking like almost every other girl here. It definitely fit her better than the proper dresses he remembered her in, but even now there was something _feral_ about Daisy. It was in the way she moved, her way of walking, of staring at people a little too intently. And in her smile, of course. Even the ones who were completely off their heads on drugs didn’t look quite that delighted.

She widened her eyes when she saw him. “You!” She pointed the index fingers of both her hands at him, leaned forwards. “I _remember_ you. No, don’t tell me, it’s – C. Something with a C. Carter.”

“Cutler,” he said, feeling like a twit.

She snapped her fingers. “Right! Hal’s boy. How is Hal?”

“Gone.”

And god knows what his face was showing, but all of a sudden her smile disappeared. He looked away, teeth gritted. God, he was sick of that reaction, the speculating stares, the ill-disguised mockery. Although when he glanced back at Daisy she mostly just looked sympathetic.

“Ivan’s around here somewhere,” she said. “Want to help me look for him?”

He nodded. She slung an arm around his waist and leaned in close. It was a long time since he had last felt someone’s body against his. At least, someone who didn’t end up as his victim; but the point was that he had forgotten how this felt.

And more than ever he missed the feel of Hal's hand on his shoulder. 

***

They found Ivan in one of the quieter areas, talking to a couple of shirtless young men and women. Unlike Cutler, who still felt a bit ill at ease amongst the kids, Ivan seemed to be in his element.

Daisy let go of Cutler’s arm and jumped Ivan. “Hello, baby,” she cooed at him. “Look who I found!”

Ivan put her down and his eyes went briefly to Cutler, before he turned to the humans. “I’m sure you have better things to do than talk with an old fart like me,” he said, grinning charmingly, and the kids wandered off, giving them at least a bit of privacy.

“I – ” Cutler started, but before he could even say anything Ivan cut him off.

“I don’t know where Hal is,” he said, curtly. “But I suspect he’s gone good again.”

“Wh- what?”, Cutler said. “I mean, how did you know?”

Ivan gave him an ironic look. “You look like a lost puppy.”

Again. Pity, surprise, amusement. His lips went thin. “What do you mean, _he’s gone good?_ ”

Ivan sighed and sat down on a barrel, Daisy leaning against his side. “Hal has always had… absences, of a sort. Periods where his conscience suddenly starts clamouring for his attention. Don’t worry, it never lasts long.”

“It’s been _thirteen years_.”

Ivan threw his head back and laughed. “Hal is over four hundred years old. A decade is like a _day_ to him.”

“But what if he’s – I don’t know, hurt somehow. What if he needs help?”

Ivan just smiled, cool and mocking. With reason, even Cutler realised how grasping his words sounded.

 “Why did you come to us, anyway?” Daisy asked. She was still looking a bit – concerned, almost.

“Because you – you knew him. He liked you two. I thought he might…”

 _I thought he might have grown bored of me and shacked up with more interesting people_. He didn’t say it, he was pathetic enough as it was.

“Well, we haven’t seen him,” Daisy said, pulling a face. “But you’re welcome to stay with us for a bit, if you want. We’d be happy to have you.” She turned to Ivan and grinned. “Isn’t that right, sugarpuss?”

Ivan gave him one of his understated, minimal smiles. “It’ll be just like old times.”

***

**1953,  Swansea, Wales**

“ _Six o’clock, and you are listening to BBC radio two. In the news today –_ ”

Cutler rolled his eyes. “You mind if I switch it off?” he asked over his shoulder. “It’ll just be about the bloody coronation again.”

“No, leave it on,” Hal said absently.

“Why, you like hearing about queens that much?”

Hal snorted. “Hardly. But there’s more happening in the world than coronations right now.”

“Yeah, I just doubt that if anything interesting _does_ happen, it’ll show up in the news.”

“Oh, you never know.”

They rode past another of those incomprehensible road signs – no language should have that little vowels. “How much further is it again?”

“We’re almost there, stop _whining_.”

He shut his mouth and listened to the umpteenth description of how _regal_ Elizabeth had looked, how this was a _new era for_ Britain. Over two weeks ago but they were still wittering about it like they were worried ignoring it would anger their pretty new queen.

Once the news was finished Sinatra started playing. Hal hummed along beneath his breath. Cutler gave him a quick look in the rear-view mirror. Hal had been in a mood he’d call _cheerful_ in another person for at least a few days now, which was odd. Usually the prospect of mingling with other vampires annoyed him.

Hal caught him looking and raised an eyebrow. Cutler shrugged and looked back at the road.

“Right here,” Hal said after about fifteen minutes. Cutler turned into a smallish alley and found – much to his amusement – Fergus waiting for them, huddling underneath an umbrella and looking miserable.

It was bleeding _June_ , and still it was raining like it was autumn. God, he hated Wales.

Cutler pulled up and Fergus almost tripped over his feet in his attempt to get to the car as quickly as possible.

“What’s he doing here?” Cutler asked, unable to keep his dislike out of his voice.

Hal smiled. “Doing the legwork. Play nice, Nick.”

Fergus opened the door for him. Cutler got out as well and smirked, watching the show. Fergus was obviously struggling between on one side his need to kneel for Hal - something Cutler would never find not funny – and on the other hand holding the umbrella so Hal wouldn’t get wet.

Hal saved him from his undignified fumbling with a sharp snap of his fingers. “Well?”

“The hotel is just around ‘ere,” Fergus said, trying to hold the umbrella as close as possible without actually touching Hal. Cutler didn’t even try to hide his grin.

“Excellent. Cutler, bags.”

“Got it.”

He went to the booth, shoulders hunched against the rain. Of course Fergus wouldn’t do him the courtesy of bringing a second umbrella, but that was Fergus. Arsehole all the way through.

Cutler got the bags from the car and trudged after them. The hotel was only a street away, and it was posh. Properly posh. And alright, Hal usually preferred his places to stay to be a bit upscale, but not like this.

The other Old Ones must be proper snobs, then.

Fergus pushed the door open for Hal and let it slam closed again right in front of Cutler’s nose. He sighed and shouldered the door open, juggling the bags. Honestly, the man acted more like a child than a centuries-old supernatural creature.

“ – know?” Cutler could hear Hal ask.

“Yeah, the entire hotel’s been booked. No need for censoring. And there’s blood stocked and all.”

Hal nodded. He looked around the hotel lobby, pulling his leather gloves off. Cutler dropped the bags and ran a hand through his wet hair.

“Go scout the area,” Hal said to Fergus. “See if there’s anything suspicious about, any dogs. You never know, these days.”

“Now?” Fergus said, glancing at the torrential rain outside. “But it’s – ”

Hal turned to face Fergus and smiled again. “Yes?”

“Right, sorry,” Fergus mumbled, and he scarpered.

The second he was out of the door, Cutler strolled to Hal. “We’re the first, then?” he asked.

“Not quite,” a voice from behind them said.

They turned around. A man – no, a vampire, and he was willing to bet it was an Old One – was leaning in the doorway with a broad grin. There was a girl standing behind him, looking at them with wide curious eyes.

“Ivan!” Hal said broadly.

Cutler looked at him, surprised. He couldn’t remember Hal ever sounding so genuinely pleased, and the other vampire seemed to feel the same, judging by his smile. Although there was still that hint of uneasiness in it, but then again Cutler had never seen anyone who didn’t look some measure of afraid around Hal.

Or, well, he had, but those people didn’t tend to live for very long.

“Lord Hal,” Ivan drawled. “It’s been a while.”

“A century, give or take a few decades. How are you?”

“Same old, same old. Glad the wars are over, they were such a bother.”

“Dogs, eh? And who is this?” Hal turned to the girl at Ivan’s side. “So the rumours are true, are they?”

“Hal, allow me to introduce my wife, Daisy,” Ivan said, with a proud smile. He gently took the girl’s wrist and pulled her in.

“My pleasure,” Hal murmured, turning up the charm. He gracefully took the girl’s hand and kissed it.

It was a trick Cutler had seen many times before, but this time there were differences. Daisy’s reaction wasn’t a coy giggle but an appreciative smirk, and Ivan didn’t show a trace of jealousy. Strange.

“And you’ve been recruiting to, I see?” Ivan said once Hal had released his wife’s hand. His eyes went to Cutler. They were very light, and more than a little unnerving. But Cutler was used to Hal, he didn’t impress that easily anymore.

“This is Cutler,” Hal said with a small incline of his head.

“He’s still a _baby_ ,” Daisy cooed.

Cutler wanted to reply, but reckoned _I’m three_ probably wasn’t going to help matters.

Ivan tutted. “And you are only barely over a decade old, my dear. We all start young.” He turned back to Hal and smiled. “Although I’m hard pressed to imagine you _young_ , Hal.”

Hal shrugged and clapped Ivan on the shoulder. “I try not to dwell on my early days. Come on, let’s catch up. Cutler!”

“Yeah?”

Hal pointed at the bags. “Go put those in my room and find out where the meeting’s supposed to take place.”

He nodded. Hal and Ivan took off, chatting like old friends.

***

The meeting, it turned out, took place in a huge fancy official meeting room, of which Cutler only caught a glimpse. The meeting was strictly-Old Ones, which meant he had to kill time while Hal was busy.

Luckily he was far from the only vampire still mooching about. More than one Old One had taken along an entourage, and even apart from that the news of the meeting seemed to have attracted quite a lot of spectators. Enough to make the bar a very busy place.

He dodged someone balancing four pints of blood and made his way to the bar. The trick was to pick the interesting vampires: most vampires Cutler had met so far had been incompetent idiots, Fergus-like in their idiocy. But there was the occasional interesting one.

Like Daisy, lounging against the bar in a way that somehow looked very indecent. Cutler went up to her and leaned next to her. “Evening.”

She smiled at him. “Evening. Drink?”

He shrugged. “Sure.”

“Right.” She hopped up and leaned over the bar. “Hey, you.”

Cutler stood on tiptoe and looked as well. There was a girl – young, pretty, human - sitting behind the bar, hugging her knees and sobbing.

“Excuse me,” Daisy said pointedly. “We want a drink. No?”

She turned to Cutler and gave a deep sigh. “The service in this place is horrible, isn’t it? We’ll just have to do it ourselves, then.” And she vaulted over the bar, skirt flying.

Cutler blinked. He’d never- he’d never even _thought_ of a woman doing something like that. But Daisy seemed to move more like a particularly adventurous ten-year old boy rather than a grown woman.

She fiddled with the taps until a bright-red jet of blood came from the spivot. “There. You never forget, do you?”

“You were a barmaid?”

“For a bit.” She grinned at him. “But then I got involved with the wrong kind of boy, you know how it is. Or – ” she cocked her head. “Maybe you don’t.”

“I used to be a solicitor,” he said, taking the glass of blood. “I’ve got a pretty good idea about _wrong boys_.”

Although he did wonder if meeting Hal couldn’t be considered _getting involved with wrong kind of boys_ , in a way.

Another vampire came up and leaned on the bar next to them. “Pour us a pint as well, will you?” he said, smiling.

Daisy raised her eyebrows. “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

“If you please,” the vampire added, with exaggerated politeness.

Daisy leaned forward and batted her eyelashes at him. “And what will it get me, hmm?”

The stranger leaned forward as well, smile turning flirtatious. “Whatever you want.”

“And your husband won’t mind, would he?” Cutler said, amused.

“Ivan?” Daisy laughed. “Ivan doesn’t _mind_ , no. I’m a free girl, me.”

But at the mention of Ivan’s name the vampire’s smile lost the flirty edge and he leaned back, raising his hands. “Yeah, sorry love, not going to risk that. I’ve heard about Ivan.”

“Aw.” She pouted at him, and then at Cutler. “Spoilsport.”

“Sorry,” he said, smiling.

"But I'll forgive you." She poured another pint and handed it to Mitchell. “There ya go.”

“Thanks. Want to join us?” He jerked his thumb at a little group sitting at a corner table.

“My _pleasure_. What’s your name again?”

“Mitchell,” he said easily. He extended a hand and helped Daisy hop back over the bar.

“Heard about you as well,” Cutler said. Hal had mentioned him in passing, as a young one with a surprising amount of bloodlust for his age. “Cutler,” he added. “And that’s Daisy.”

“Right. Come on then, meet the lads.”

***

Several pints later Cutler was starting to feel pretty damn cheerful. Mitchell and his mates were good company, full of stories and easy to laugh. Conversation went easily, and that wasn’t something he was used to anymore. These days he either chatted with Hal’s lackeys, who could barely string two words together, let alone hold an intelligent conversation; or with Hal himself. And Hal was – was a lot of things, but not an easy-going conversational partner.

“The Great War.”

Cutler blinked and turned to Mitchell. “Sorry, what?”

“When I got turned into a vampire,” Mitchell clarified. “I was dying in the trenches, and Herrick saved me, really. Gave me a chance to live on, eternally, instead of dying covered in shit and blood.”

Herrick waved his hand. “Ah, I just saw your potential, that’s all.”

“Same with me,” Daisy chimed in. “Well, a bomb shelter, not the trenches, and the other war, but, you know.” She grinned widely. “Ivan saved me from eternal boredom. Promised me the world, how could I resist?”

“Yeah, I'm having  _loads_ of fun now,” Mitchell said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, free drinks!” Cutler raised his glass and they all joined him in a toast.

“What about you?” Mitchell asked when he had put his glass down again. “What were you offered?”

Cutler opened his mouth to give the usual reply, the words that were etched into his memory, _history makers_. Except... Well, being a vampire hadn’t been offered as much as _forced_ on him, hadn't it?

“Wait, who’s your maker again?” Herrick asked.

But for that answer at least he had no reservations. “Hal,” he said, and revelled in the surprise and awe and curiosity that always followed Hal’s name. No matter how often this happened, he never grew tired of it. Reflected glory maybe, but fuck that, Hal _chose_ him and that bloody well meant something.

And this time didn’t disappoint either. They all went quiet and intent – except for Daisy, who just looked curious.

“Hal Yorke?” Cutler added, hiding his grin. “Dark hair, snappy dresser, talks like he's – ”

“Yeah, we know who he is,” Mitchell said. “So what's it like?”

Daisy looked between them. “Why, what's so important about Hal?”

“He's got a reputation.”

“So?” She shrugged. “We're vampires, we've all got reputations.”

“It's different,” Herrick said. He'd kept himself out of the conversation up until now, content with looking on fondly, like a benevolent uncle. “Even Hettie's afraid of him, and she's an Old One.”

“So what _is_ it like?” Mitchell asked, seemingly fascinated.

Cutler thought of Hal’s fingers on his throat, of the sickening taste of Rachel’s blood, of all the gore-stained bedrooms he’d had to clean up. Of Hal’s smile and the way he said _Nick_ and the feel of his mouth.

“It’s… good,” he said weakly.

One of the others raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Well, I suppose it’s different when you’re the protégé than when you’re just his lackey. Right, Daisy?”

She smiled. “Yeah, well, it’s – ” And then she paused and looked at something over Cutler’s shoulder. “But you boys'll have to excuse me, I need to go and snog my husband.” She slid off her chair and almost ran across to the room, to where Ivan had discreetly slipped out of the meeting.

Cutler watched them, bemused. They acted like love-sick children. He couldn’t imagine _Hal_ ever holding someone like that, for one.

“The meeting’s done, then?” Cutler asked.

“Probably. Look, there’s Hettie.” Herrick waved and Cutler saw a small figure making her way to them.

“Right, I’ll leave you. Don’t want to intrude on the family,” Cutler said, and he went outside for a breath of fresh air and a smoke.

It had been an interesting thing to find out, the fact that Hal was a bit of a psycho even by vampire standards. For the first few months he's just assumed every important vampire was like Hal. Although in retrospect, that was a  bit stupid: fuck knows how the world would have managed more than just one vampire of Hal’s calibre.

He took a drag from his cigarette and looked over his shoulder. He could just see Mitchell and Herrick, chatting with Hettie like old friends. On the other side of the room Daisy was sitting on Ivan’s lap, head resting on his shoulder, sweet as could be.

He wondered what people saw when he and Hal were together.

He ground his cigarette out beneath his shoe and got back in, scanning the room. Fergus had shown up again, and had even somehow managed to get dry. He’d found himself a little crowd of admirers and was pontificating again.

Cutler approached him, quietly.

The other vampires were listening in admiration. “Terrified, in fact,” Fergus said. He hadn’t noticed Cutler yet, lurking in the shadows as he was. “But not me. I'm not afraid of him.”

No prizes for guessing who he was talking about, but that was just a bit too much.

“Really?” Cutler drawled. “And is that why you piss yourself every time he calls your name?”

Fergus whirled and narrowed his eyes at him. Cutler gave him a cheerful grin in return.

And the next thing he knew he was bent backward on a table, Fergus' forearm pressing down on his throat.

“Maybe you should start showing some  _respect_  to your elders,” Fergus hissed at him, spittle flying.

“And maybe you should stop talking  _shit_ ,” Cutler answered, choking. The pressure on his throat increased as Fergus leaned closer, and all around he could hear people muttering.

“You little – ”

“Fergus!” Hal's voice, coming from the other room. Both their heads turned automatically and Fergus twitched.

Cutler grinned. “Case in point.”

Fergus rounded on him, eyes black. “He should have staked you when you first opened your eyes, you weak, pathetic little  _shit_.”

“Then why don't you finish the job?” Cutler answered, spreading his arms wide.

Fergus slammed him back against the table. The back of his head hit the wood with a dull thud that made his ears ring.

“Children!” Hal's voice again, closer this time. Fergus let him go and stepped back, leaving Cutler to stare at the ceiling, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

“Didn't I tell you to play nice?” Hal asked, voice full of that fake amiability he was so good at.

“He started – ” Fergus said, but broke off – maybe he had realised he sounded like an upset toddler.

Cutler pushed himself up on his elbows, eager to watch the show. Hal was looking more amused than angry, but with Hal you could never really be sure. Fergus, meanwhile, was looking more like an idiot with every second that he was just standing there, looking nervous.

“A word in private?” Hal said, smiling pleasantly, and Fergus swallowed. Cutler hopped off the table and straightened his clothes, watching Fergus' retreating back with a sunny smile.

The smile lasted until Hal turned just before he left the room and fixed Cutler with a dark look.

***

“Have you been a naught boy?” Daisy asked him curiously.

He turned to her. He hadn’t seen her around during the little scuffle, and seeing her messed-up hair, her crumpled blouse, the red mark on her throat – it wasn’t hard to guess what she had been up to.

“I just pointed out something he didn’t like, and he got aggressive. Not my fault, is it?”

She laughed and hopped up to sit on the bar, legs swinging. “Ah, one of those. All – ” she widened her eyes and dropped her voice low, “ _blood_ and _world-domination_ and _the superiority of the vampire race_.” She rolled her eyes and leaned back on her hands. “God, I’m so tired of that shit. That’s one of the reasons why I love Ivan, you see. He doesn’t give a damn about all that.”

“Hal doesn’t either. At least,” he frowned, “I don’t think so.”

“Lord Hal,” Daisy said, drawing out the vowels. “I saw someone _kneel_ for him earlier. Is he really that…”

“Yeah. He is.”

“Hm.” She suddenly looked over his shoulder. “Oh, look, Mr Grumpy Face is back. That’s the one who attacked you, isn’t it?”

Cutler turned around and saw Fergus walking to him. He looked a great deal less cocky than he had before. Cutler almost felt sorry for him. “Yeah, that’s him.”

“Looks like he had his puppy kicked.”

Fergus stopped in front of Cutler and jerked his head. “He wants you in his room.”

Cutler’s throat went a little dry. He swallowed. “Right,” he said, but Fergus had already turned away. He had a bag over his shoulder, coat on. Had Hal thrown him out?

But Fergus was none of his concern. He downed the last of the blood and squared his shoulders. “Wish me luck.”

Daisy cocked her head. “Do you need it?”

“With Hal? Always.”

***

He stopped in front of Hal’s door and wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers.He wasn’t seriously nervous, but… Well, it was Hal. If he was in a bad mood the smallest thing could make him snap.

But nothing gained by just standing about doing nothing. He knocked and waited for Hal’s clipped _enter_ before opening the door.

Hal was lounging in front of the window, one shoulder leaning against the window sill, looking out at the garden. Which was fine for Cutler, really. Hal's direct stare could get a bit too intense to be comfortable.

“So where’s Fergus gone off to?” he asked, once it became clear Hal wasn’t going to break the silence.

“Gone globetrotting for a while,” Hal said. He didn’t look around. “What was it this time, anyway?”

Cutler shrugged. “He was bragging, I called him out.”

“Despite the fact that he's older, stronger, faster, and vastly more experienced than you are.”

“Doesn't make him any less of a prick,” he pointed out.

Hal rolled his head and gave him a look. “Disrespectful vampires don't tend to live very long lives.”

“As opposed to stupid vampires, apparently.”

Hal smiled delicately. “Implying something, Cutler?”

Cutler ran his hand through his hair, breaking eye contact. “It's just that some of those vampires out there seem barely able to find someone's jugular without written instructions, let alone survive for centuries.”

Hal pushed himself off the wall and sauntered over, hands in his pockets. “Not like the oh-so-clever Mr Cutler, you mean?”

Cutler opened his mouth and closed it again at the look on Hal's face. It was the same look he had when he was on the hunt, when he spotted prey: too focused, too sharp.

“You know, most younger vampires  _kneel_ when they're in my presence,” he said, voice going low and smooth.

Cutler swallowed. “Do you want me to?”

Hal tilted his head. “Not particularly.”

“Erm. Good.”

Hal reached out and laid his hand on Cutler’s neck. His breath caught. Never mind Daisy and Ivan and their adorable marriedness, never mind Mitchell and Herrick’s easy camaraderie; _this_ was what he had, and what he wanted, more than anything.

“Do you want me to apologise?” Cutler asked.

“For being a cocky little shit?” Hal said, smiling. “No, I’ve known that from the start.” He squeezed Cutler’s neck. “But if you don’t watch out one day you’ll end up with a stake through your heart.”

“I’m not that stupid.”

“No,” Hal agreed. “You’re not.” His grip tightened and he pulled Cutler in. He tasted of cigarettes, blood, and his fingers were digging into Cutler’s nape to the point of pain and he _didn’t give a fuck_.

Hal broke the kiss. “Bed,” he growled. “ _Now_.”

Cutler couldn’t obey quickly enough.

***

Afterwards, once the scratches on Cutler's back had stopped dripping blood on the sheets and he felt like he could  _breathe_ again, he finally dared to ask how things were going.

"Good," Hal said, noncommittally, which meant  _don't ask_ _._

Cutlernodded, closed his eyes and swam in the post-coital glow. He wasn't that interested in the meetings, anyway.

“We're leaving,” Hal said after a while. “Tomorrow. I'm growing  _bored_ of all this anyway, a change of scenery will do me good.”

“London again?”

“I was thinking the continent. Ever been?”

“What do you _think_?” Cutler sneered.

Hal’s hand snapped up and closed around his throat before he could blink. “Careful, _Nick_ ,” Hal said pleasantly. “Don't want to be _rude_ , do you?”

“No,” he croaked. “Sorry.”

“So.” Hal loosened his grip, the punishing hold of his fingers turning into a caress. “Well? Have you been to Europe?”

“I have. The war.”

Hal chuckled. “Of course. Nearly forgot about that.”

Cutler gave him an incredulous look. “What?”

“Once you’ve seen one war you’ve seen them all.” Hal sat up and stretched. “The weapons may change, the uniforms, the scale, even. But war is war, whatever its shape.” He swung his legs from the bed. “I’m going to take a shower. Go find Ivan and Daisy and tell them we’re leaving tomorrow evening.”

“Ivan and Daisy?”

“Yes.” Hal looked over his shoulder at Cutler. “Didn't I mention? We're having company.”

***

He found Ivan still in the bar, chatting with one of the Old Ones. Jacob, wasn’t it? At any rate, they were deep in conversation.

Cutler hesitated. Maybe he should wait until he was finished. Hal _hated_ being interrupted, as more than one unlucky flunky had found out, and Ivan was a bit like Hal, wasn’t he?

“Don’t worry,” Daisy’s voice said from behind him. “He might look intimidating but he’s just a big softie underneath.”

“Is he?” Cutler asked, turning around.

“No.” Daisy grinned. “He’s scary as fuck. But he’s my husband, he won’t harm me. Or you, I thinks he likes you.”

Cutler envied her that simplicity of trust. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that Hal was only waiting for the right opportunity to give him the boot.

“So he told you?” he asked.

“How we’re travelling together? He did.” She smiled at him. “Looking forward to be my travelling companion, Nick Cutler? I know I am.” She winked at him and took his arm, dragging him to Ivan.

Ivan’s eyes lingered over the scratches at his throat, but he didn’t have any right to judge, had he? Not with his teeth marks still showing on Daisy’s throat. Although he looked more amused than judging.

“Well?” Daisy said pointedly to Cutler, sounding like a mother trying to entice her toddler to say hello to the scary stranger.

“Right. Er, Hal wanted me to tell you we’re leaving tomorrow evening. You’ve got a car?”

Ivan smiled. ”Yes, although I’m not too happy with it. We still need to find something pretty, don’t we dear?”

Daisy gave him a besotted smile. “I’ll find you one for our birthday, how’s that?”

“You’re a petal.”

Cutler coughed. They both turned back to him. “And we can take the train to Dover, and the ferry across the channel. If that’s alright?”

“Going to the continent, Ivan?” Jacob asked. He had that same superior, slightly bored tone of voice almost all of the Old Ones had, as if they had grown so old nothing could touch them anywhere.

“Showing my Daisy the world,” Ivan said, drawing Daisy in with an arm around her waist.

“And this one?” Jacob asked, eyes trailing over Cutler without any apparent interest.

Ivan nodded at Cutler. “This is Hal’s boy.”

Jacob immediately looked a great deal more interested. Even Old Ones weren’t immune to the effect Hal had, it seemed. “So are you – ”

But then Hettie stomped by. “Oy, you lot!” she snapped. “Snow wants us back inside again.”

"Already?" Jacob asked.

Hettie paused and gave him a jaded, sarcastic look, one that looked deeply wrong on her child's face. "You want to say no to Mr Snow?"

"Right, point taken."

“More meetings?” Daisy asked with a pout.

“Fraid so. See you around, darling.” He kissed Daisy’s cheek and followed Jacob and Hettie to the meeting room.

Cutler stayed with Daisy and watched them go. “What do you think they’re meeting about?” Daisy asked.

“Fuck knows. World domination. Like you said, that's all they're always on about.”

She side-eyed him. “You could just ask Hal.”

“Yeah, _right_.”

***

The meetings went on until well into next day, and when Hal finally left the room he looked severely pissed-off. Cutler kept as quiet and unobtrusive, and made sure they left as soon as possible. During the car ride Hal slowly started to relax again; maybe not to the level of humming along to the music, but still less homicidal than he was before.

They met up with Ivan and Daisy again in Cardiff, ready to take the train. It had been Ivan’s decision, who preferred the relative peace and comfort of a train ride over a several-hours long drive in his car.

It took a bit of haggling to get a compartment all to their own, but Cutler suspected it wouldn’t be very wise to make anyone share with those three. And it wasn’t like he didn’t have any money: both Hal and Ivan carried enough with them to buy a small flat.

He slid the money across the counter and idly looked around the station. One man had been acting strangely ever since he had come inside the station, pacing nervously and looking around constantly. But now, as Cutler watched, a different man in a beige trenchcoat walked past him and bumped against him, even though the station wasn’t that crowded.

And Cutler, with vampiric eye-sight, caught a glimpse of a manila envelope changing hands between the two of them.

“The war didn’t stop with Hiroshima.”

Cutler turned around. Ivan had come up behind him unnoticed.

He didn’t know what to make of Ivan. Daisy he liked, she was likeable, but Ivan? There was something cold about him, mocking. Old.

Bit like Hal, actually.

“They’re just going on with the fight, only the methods are different,” Ivan continued.

“A cold war.” Cutler took the tickets and shoved them in his inside pocket. “That’s what they’re calling it, apparently. They say that in Berlin, every second man is a spy.”

Ivan gave him a long, thoughtful look.

“What?” Cutler said defensively.

“You’re keeping up-to-date.”

He shrugged and walked back to where Hal and Daisy were waiting. “Course I do, why shouldn’t I?”

“Most vampires think the human world is beneath them.”

Cutler snorted. “Yeah, but they still live in the human world, don’t they? It’s humans who invented cars and phones and televisions, and I don’t see any vampire keep riding horseback because cars are too _human_ for him.”

Ivan chuckled. “Well said. I can see why Hal chose you.”

Cutler gave him a sharp look, but before he could ask an explanation Hal and Daisy had joined them, and the conversation was closed.

***

The compartment on the train was first class, plush seats and lots of room space, and – most important – a lockable door and curtains.

Cutler saw them all settled in and then went to explore the other compartments, just to be safe. That had been one of the first things Hal had taught him: guard your perimeter, plan your escape route. Don't just _assume_ you're safe.

But there was nothing exciting: just families out for a day, commuters, tourists. No risks. He made his way back to the compartment, opened the door. “Right, I checked and – ”

He stopped, frozen in shock.

Daisy was sitting astride Hal’s lap, hands in his hair, kissing him with a _lot_ of enthusiasm. One of Hal’s hands had disappeared underneath Daisy’s shirt, the other in her hair. Her skirt had hitched up to her thigh.

That wasn’t the weird thing: Cutler had seen Hal shag any number of girls before. But they hadn’t had their husband sitting by, tie loose and shirt open, watching the proceedings with a strangely fond expression.

Hal and Daisy broke apart and they both turned to him. “Oops,” Daisy said. “Started without you. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Er,” Cutler said, feeling like his feet had frozen to the floor.

“In or out, Cutler,” Hal said impatiently.

Cutler looked between Hal’s annoyed expression, Daisy’s glittering eyes, and Ivan’s smile. “You’ll – I’ll – “ he stuttered. “Leave you to it.”

He fled.

***

He found a quiet spot near a window and watched the scenery slide by. He tried to think of anything but what was going on in their compartment _right fucking now_.

Not that it worked. He imagined he could almost hear the noises, even though he was too far away. He rolled a cigarette, dropping strands of tobacco and nearly tearing the paper. Fumbling. Christ, why was he so  _shocked_ _?_ He was a  _vampire_ , he had seen more gruesome things in the last three years than most people did in three lifetimes.

And yet his fingers still shook.

A subtle cough made him look up. Hal had appeared again, looking casual enough, hands in his pockets. He leaned against the wall opposite of Cutler, crosses his arms, and watched him patiently. Cutler continued fidgeting.

“I thought we’d got rid of this morality nonsense,” Hal said after a while.

“Yeah, well.” Cutler rubbed his neck and tried to avoid Hal’s eye. “It isn’t…”

“What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not bloody _afraid_ ,” Cutler snapped.

Hal raised an eyebrow. “What then?”

Cutler looked down at his shoes, and then glanced back at Hal. “I thought you’d be…”

“Nick,” Hal said, warm, almost affectionate. He reached out and tipped Cutler’s chin up. “Come back inside.”

He swallowed and trailed after Hal, feeling like his stomach had turned to lead.

***

“Finally,” Daisy said when they both came in and sat down. She was sitting on the little table between the two benches, legs spread. “What took you so long?”

“He needed some persuasion,” Hal said smoothly.

“Don’t you like me, _Nick_?” Daisy asked, pouting.

“Of course he likes you, dear,” Ivan said. “How could he not?”

“Well then.” She slid off her table and knelt over his lap. His hands came up automatically, holding her waist. She leaned in close. “Want to have some fun, Nick Cutler?” she breathed in his ear. One of her hands slid down over his chest. “Want to _fuck_?” She nipped at his earlobe.

Cutler caught Hal’s look over Daisy’s shoulder. Not a trace of disapproval, or jealousy. Nothing but the beginnings of lust.

He pulled Daisy’s head close and kissed her. She responded with heat, both her hands going down to his belt. “Atta boy,” she crooned between kisses.

He pulled her skirt up and found, much to his surprise, that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, nothing but soft warm skin between the tops of her stockings and the bottom of her girdle. He followed the curve of her arse and she pushed her hips back.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d fucked a woman. Or, well, he could, but he was damned if he was going to think about Rachel now. But you didn’t really forget something like this, the softness of breasts against his palm, the slick cunt beneath his fingers.

Although Daisy was a lot more vocal than any woman he’d ever had. She had thrown her head back, eyes closed in delight, moaning loudly with each slide of his fingers against her.

“Careful, dearest,” Ivan said mildly. “People are going to get suspicious.”

“Fuck them,” Daisy said breathlessly.

But Ivan had a point. Cutler pulled her back in for another kiss, and Daisy finally worked her hand inside his trousers. She pulled his pants out of the way, adjusted her position and sank down.

 _Christ_ , no, he hadn’t forgotten, but – but nothing compared to this.

She rocked her hips, kissing him hungrily. He couldn’t move that much, not the way he was sitting, with Daisy’s weight on him. But he suspected Daisy didn’t mind doing most of the work.

Besides, she was _good_. Her nails were leaving scratches on his neck and hips, and every slow roll of her hips made him see stars. He pulled off to gasp for air, and she went to his throat, nipping and licking.

And then Cutler made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking at Hal.

He was still staring intently at Cutler, eyes dark, one hand resting lightly on his crotch, and when he caught Cutler looking he grinned and licked his lips.

And Cutler couldn’t look away, not even when Daisy’s sharp teeth buried into his neck, her nails scratching down his chest. Not even when he came could he tear himself away from Hal’s eyes, fingers digging into Daisy’s hips, her loud groan seeming to go straight to his cock.

The train ground to a halt with screaming brakes, and Cutler dropped his head back against the seat, breathing heavily.

Daisy laughed, grabbed Cutler’s face and smacked a kiss on his lips. “I _like_ you”, she purred. “Can we keep him, please?” she added, looking over her shoulder at Ivan and Hal.

Hal chuckled. “You can borrow him until we reach Dover, at least.”

“We erm,” Cutler said, still a bit dazed. “We need to change trains here, actually.”

“Right, out we go then.”

Hal hauled him up by the shoulder and straightened Cutler’s clothes. Daisy smoothed her skirt down and buttoned her blouse.

“Your lipstick is smudged, dear,” Ivan said.

“Well, no sense in re-applying it, is there? I plan to smudge it again soon enough.” She winked at Cutler and almost skipped out of the compartment.

Hal smiled at her retreating back, and then he turned to Cutler. "Maybe there's hope for you yet, eh?"

***

By the time they reached Dover Cutler was physically and mentally exhausted. Daisy, it turned out, had the sex drive of a horny teenager, and Hal and Ivan weren’t that much better once they got going. His legs barely supported him when he got out of the train, and Hal had to grab the back of his coat more than once to keep him from tripping over his own feet.

“Lightweight,” Hal said, amused.

“Yeah, well, I don’t have centuries of experience to back me up.”

“Neither has she.”

Cutler glared at Daisy, who was walking ahead of them, arm in arm with Ivan.

“Can you book us a trip across the channel and a hotel room?” Hal asked, all fake solicitousness. “Or will your legs give out before you take two steps?”

“Yeah, very funny.”

Hal chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. “Go on, Nick. Show some stamina, make me proud.”

Cutler glared at Hal. _Make me proud_. Sometimes he really _hated_ how well Hal knew him. “Fine. You wait here, I’ll find us a hotel.”

“Good boy.”

Maybe he should be more annoyed by Hal’s condescending approval, but… It _was_ approval, and if he was absolutely honest with himself he’d say that Hal’s approval was close the only thing he lived for.

***

The hotel he found wasn’t nearly as fancy as the one in Swansea, but it wasn’t a dump either. Although Hal and him would have to share, but the receptionist assured him that at this hour he was lucky to find two doubles still free, especially adjacent ones.

There was a connecting door between the rooms. Cutler eyed it warily.

He didn’t know why his earlier trepidation had suddenly returned. It was just – it felt different in a bed, in a room. The train had been hurried and cramped, easy to get lost in, contained. This would be something else.

Assuming, of course, something _would_ happen. Maybe the train had been a one-off, maybe Hal would get possessive again.

The noise of the shower stopped and a minute later Hal stepped out of bathroom, scrubbing at his hair. “What story did you give them?”

“The receptionist? Well, they – ” he nodded at the next room, “are a married couple, travelling to Europe to settle an inheritance. You’re his brother, I’m a friend, and we’re coming along because I know French.”

Hal threw him a look. “Do you?”

“Picked up enough to get by.”

“Well, it’s clever.” Hal threw the towel in a corner and put one knee on the bed. “But that should come as no surprise.”

“Yeah.” Cutler licked his lips, nervously. Hal had this way of moving – a bit like Daisy, really – slow and intent and fluid. More predator than human.

“You’ve even impressed Ivan, which is a quite impressive feat.” He reached out and grabbed Cutler’s tie, pulled him in. His mouth was less than an inch from Cutler’s. “Don’t fuck this up, Nick.”

“I won’t.” He hooked his hand behind Hal’s neck and kissed him. Hal slowly pushed him down until he was flat on the mattress, knee pressing against Hal’s naked side.

A small noise made him pull away and look up. Daisy was leaning in the doorway, looking on with a small smile. “Oh, don’t stop on my account,” she said politely. “Please, carry on. I don’t think I’ve seen the two of you together yet.”

Hal leaned up on his elbows and smirked. “That might be because you were too busy sucking Ivan’s cock.”

Daisy gasped and held a hand to her chest. “ _Please_.” She leaned backwards and yelled into the other room, “Husband? They’re being _rude_.”

Ivan ambled in, hands in his pockets. He didn’t seem surprised in the least to find a naked Hal half-astride Cutler. “Please don’t be rude to my wife, Hal.”

Hal snorted. “That’s not what you said earlier.”

Cutler laughed. He couldn’t help it, the entire situation was just so – so _ridiculous_ , more music hall than anything else.

But his laughter did catch everyone’s attention, and he suddenly felt himself pinned down by three pairs of eyes.

“Anyway, like Daisy said, don’t let us stop you,” Ivan drawled.

“I had no intention of doing so,” Hal replied. His eyes had that hungry look again, the one that always made Cutler’s throat go dry.

“Well, shouldn’t you get on with it then?” Cutler said, grinning.

Hal fisted Cutler’s hair and pulled him up in a kiss, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Cutler nipped back and Hal reacted with a growl and a roll of his hips that made Cutler clutch at his shoulders.

Fucking Hal was - was unlike anything else. Not that he had that much experience with other people, when you got down to it, but Hal... He had this way of holding him down, kissing him, that made it very tempting just to let go of everything and _surrender_ to him. Hal made him feel alive, and yeah, he did feel the irony in that, but fuck if he cared.

Cutler tore his jacket off, trying to somehow keep his hands on Hal as much as possible. The buttons of the shirt proved too fiddly though, and Hal lost his patience and tore it off. Good thing his shoes were already off.

Hal closed his hand around Cutler’s throat and held him still while he kissed him again, the nails of his other hand pressing deep into his shoulder. Cutler gave him a second or two, and then he fought back, pulling Hal's hand off and throwing a leg over his. He thrust his hips up and Hal got the hint, helped pulling his trousers off. The brief loss of skin contact felt much too long, his relief when Hal dropped back down on him almost ridiculously intense. No matter how often they did this, it still felt overwhelming, easy to get lost in.

And he would have, hadn't it been for the slight noise of cloth shifting. His eyes strayed while Hal mouthed at his neck, and he saw Daisy watching them both, leaning on Ivan and panting slightly.

Hal somehow noticed his distraction and pulled back. He looked briefly aside and then raised an eyebrow at Cutler. “Want to join, Daisy?” he asked loudly.

“Not yet, no.” She exchanged a look with Ivan, an unspoken message he couldn't decipher. 

"Your call." Hal sat back on his knees and grabbed Cutler by the scruff of his neck, pulled him in for another kiss. His knees scrabbled on the sheets, trying to keep from falling. Hal’s arm went tight around his waist. Cutler took hold of Hal’s neck, his shoulder, somehow trying to pull him even closer. He _wanted_ Hal, it always surprised him how much, a need that seemed to set his inside on fire every time Hal pulled him into bed. He moaned and Hal chuckled, ran a hand down over his chest, stomach, and - 

His grip tightened on Hal's shoulders and he dropped his forehead to Hal's shoulder, breathing hard. "Will you just - "

"Shush," Hal said, still sounding absurdly controlled considering he had hi _s_ hand around Cutler's cock, that he was naked, pressed close. "Patience. Be polite, let the guests have a turn." _  
_

He didn't even have time to look up again before a hand closed around his throat and pulled him up. _Not_ Daisy's hand, too large for that.

Hal laughed. “You look like a startled rabbit.”

Cutler glared at him. “Yeah, well, so would you if someone would unsuspectedly sneak up on you.”

Ivan’s hand ran down his arm. “Maybe you should have paid more attention.”

“I had better things to do with my attention.”

“ _Boys_.”

They all turned to watch Daisy. She’d propped up one leg on the arm of the chair, garters just showing from underneath her shirt. “Less talking, more fucking.”

“And you’re happy to watch?” Ivan asked, sounding as polite as if he was asking her for a bite of her dessert.

She grinned wide. “For the moment. Go on,” she waved a hand. “go for it.”

Hal gave her a a salute, and then Ivan pulled Cutler down flat on the mattress and Hal landed heavily on top of him, and Cutler sort of lost track of everything after that.

***

_Hal's hand, familiar, entwinted with Daisy's slimmer fingers, light and teasing around his cock -_

__Ivan's eyes, watching with almost dispassionate interest -_ _

_Daisy's hair tickling his chest, her sharp nails drawing blood, her mouth on Hal's -_

_Hands, didn't know whose, didn't care, a wet tongue, the sudden sharpness of vampire-canines, the smell of blood and sex mingling -_

***

Cutler stared at the off-white ceiling and tried to scrape his brain together again.

He had bruises. This was something he was used to, Hal wasn’t exactly the most _gentle_ of lovers. There was also a smell of blood in the air, but he couldn’t tell whose it was. Possibly of all four.

He slowly turned his head on the pillow. The bed was a king-size, which was handy because that meant it was just about large enough to fit four people, if they curled up close. Which they did. Cutler was plastered against Hal toe to shoulder, and Daisy was lying half on top of him. It was surprisingly comfortable.

He spent a few minutes just listening to them all breathing. Funny how they all still did, even though they technically didn’t need air anymore. He closed his eyes, let his mind wander, Hal’s arm heavy around his waist.

“So where are we going after Calais?” he asked, once his head had cleared up a bit.

“I’ve always fancied Berlin, myself,” Ivan said. “Might go and play spies for a bit.”

“You won’t get in,” Cutler said. “The whole place is so controlled, they might as well have built a wall around the whole place.”

“What about the south? Italy, Spain. Possibly cross over to Morocco.”

Hal hm’ed in agreement. “We’ll start with Paris, though. There’s just something about Parisiennes…”

Ivan laughed. “Fine, Paris it is. Ever been to Paris, my sweet?”

“Hadn’t even left Scotland before I met you,” Daisy said sleepily. “Now shush, I want to doze.”

Ivan chuckled again, but they did all fall silent. Cutler felt a sudden need for a post-coital cigarette; fuck knows he'd more than deserved it. “Anyone seen my Woodbines?”

“Jacket.”

He crept from underneath Hal’s arm, crawled over Daisy’s thighs, and somehow managed to make it to where his trousers has landed when Hal had pulled them off. He pulled his packet out and went to the window, lighting up.

He looked outside. It was well into the night, but cars were still coming and going. He could almost hear the sea lapping at the cliffs in the distance, the sound of the ferries. The lights. Strange, that: the blackout was almost ten years ago but he still felt a twinge of unease seeing those lights, like a bright beacon.  _Aim here_. Even vampires could be killed by bombs.

He looked back inside. There was a small TV in the room. They were everywhere these days, but he still remembered the time when they were this rare, almost magical thing. When most people just had a radio, listening anxiously for news, no images but the ones they could think of themselves. And Cutler had always had a fertile imagination. But no need for that anymore, not now the whole world could watch along.

“The world is changing, isn’t it?” he said, more to himself than to the others.

Hal shrugged. “The world is always changing.”

“No, he’s right, there’s something different,” Ivan said. “The phones, the television… The world is getting smaller. More connected. Well, that and the women, of course.” He smiled at Daisy and gave her a fond pat on her thigh.

“What about the women?” Hal asked, folding his arms behind his head.

“They’ve been working,” Cutler said, remembering Rachel when he came back, the way she had suddenly stood straighter, been more confident. “During the war, doing all the jobs the men couldn’t. And they aren’t happy just going back to their kitchens. It won’t just be Katharine Hepburn wearing trousers, now.”

There was a moment of silence. Cutler looked at the room in surprise. “Sorry, did I say something wrong?”

“You,” Ivan said, “are displaying a remarkable amount of insight for someone so young. I’m almost tempted to steal you.”

“Ooh, can we?” Daisy squealed.

“I’m _right here_ , you know,” Hal said indulgently.

Cutler smiled and looked outside. And to think that only four years ago, he’d been feeling like his life was going to the drain.

History makers. It didn’t seem like such a distant dream, now.

 

 ***

 

**1969, Bethel, New York**

He had trailed after Daisy and Ivan to their hotel room. Fuck knows how they had found one, it seemed like every hotel in a five-mile radius of Woodstock had been sold out completely.

But not even Ivan could get him a room of his own. He glanced at the double bed, fought down the memories. He shouldn’t have come. It only made things worse, the gaping absence where Hal should be. Everything felt  _wrong_ without him.

“It isn’t much,” Ivan said. “But we couldn’t miss this. It has the smell of History around it. Capital H.”

Cutler looked up. “And was it worth it?”

Ivan grinned. “Four-hundred thousand people practicing free love. What do you think?”

Cutler looked outside the small window. Hal would have loved this, the madness of it, all the gorgeous girls and boys running around like game to be hunted.

“Look at you,” Daisy said, pouting again. “All _sad_ and _abandoned_.” She came up and squished his cheeks. “Let me kiss it better for you.”

He almost swatted her off, but she was solid and real against him, her mouth soft, gentle for once. And fuck it, he could use a bit of comfort.

She pressed against him, curving her back and tilting her hips against his. He stroked down over her back to her arse, tightened his grip and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed.

“There,” she said smugly. “Distracted.”

He stumbled back and she somehow made him fall backwards onto the bed, landing her on top of him. She pushed her hair behind her ears and kissed him, one hand guiding one of his beneath her skirt.

And then she hooked her leg around his and rolled them over. Odd, ‘cause what he remembered from Daisy was that she liked being on top, but then Ivan’s palm fell warm and heavy onto his lower back and the penny dropped.

“You should be flattered,” Daisy said, a little breathless. “Usually Ivan just watches.”

And Cutler remembered the way Ivan had _watched_ , eyes burning, somehow more present there than if he had actually got involved.

Daisy wrapped her legs around his waist again and pulled his hand back to her cunt. Once again she wasn’t wearing underwear, for which he was grateful. He didn’t really feel capable anymore of dealing with clothes.

Ivan was being surprisingly gentle, but it was still overwhelming, having both of them this close. He could feel Ivan’s breath against his neck, every shake and twitch in Daisy’s body. When Ivan slowly pushed in he almost lost it, only Daisy’s sharp nails in his neck kept him grounded.

“Still with us, sweetheart?” Daisy panted. Her grin wasn’t so much a smile as an animal baring of teeth. He smashed their lips together, felt her sharp teeth tear at his mouth. Behind him, Ivan took his shoulder for leverage, every thrust deep and hard. Cutler dropped a hand on the mattress for support, feeling close to the edge already. Daisy reached up and brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead.

“Yeah,” he gasped. “Just about.”

Daisy, still breathing hard, looked at Ivan over his shoulder, and then her eyes went black. He had just a split second to realise what they were going to do, and then two sets of teeth broke the skin on either side of his throat.

It wasn’t so much coming as passing out.

***

When he woke up, Ivan had disappeared, and Daisy was watching him, head propped up on her hand. "Morning."

"Is it?" He blinked. His mouth tasted foul, and his neck ached, but - Oh, right, that's why.

"Roughly, yes. You still look sad,” she added. She reached out and traced his eyebrow, his cheekbone.

He looked away. “Yeah, wouldn’t you? If Ivan - ”

“He never would,” she said decisively. “And Hal will come back. You heard Ivan, those old vampires just have a different sense of time.”

Cutler sighed, stared at the ceiling. Daisy’s finger was still tracing his face, as if she wanted to wipe away the frown.

“That’s what they’re all saying, you know,” he said after a while. “That he’s not coming back. That he – ” He gritted his teeth. “Left me.”

She shook her head. “He hasn’t. Trust me, he made you. He’s not going to forget.”

Again, she sounded so sure. It was tempting to believe her, but... He still couldn't shake that horrible sinking feeling he'd had when he'd come to the dogfights and found out that Hal had left, no message, no one knew where he'd been -  _why, didn't he tell you? You're his protégé, aren't you_? The fucking desolation of it. He just couldn't manage that amount of certainty.

And since it was apparently his moment to go voicing unspeakable truths, he asked, “What if he’s dead?”

She snorted. “ _Hal_? He won’t be dead.”

“Even if what Ivan said is right? That he’s gone clean?”

“Even then.” She leaned in, kissed his nose. “He’ll come back. You just have to wait.”

She rolled back out of bed, leaving him to doze. And think.

Maybe she had a point. It was _Hal_ , after all. Cutler had fucked up before and Hal might have threatened to leave him but he never actually did. He always came back, always gave him another chance, even with Rachel. He wouldn't just leave, not like that.

So all he had to do was make sure Hal could find him. He'd go back to Wales and blend in, make himself useful, play nice with whatever vampire was in charge there. And then one day Hal would show up, leaning in the doorway, smirking in that way of his, saying something like _missed me, Nick_?

He just had to wait.


End file.
